ART OF THE DEVIL 2, ver EXO (CHAPTER 2 UPDATE)
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: ART OF THE DEVIL 2, adalah film Thailand yang berbau Horror, banyak pembunuhan dan mystery-mystery masalalu. Tentang seorang guru yang membalaskan dendamnya ,karena sang kekasih telah di guna-guna (?) yang mengakibatkan kekasih itu meninggal secara mengenaskan. Dan pelaku yang mengguna-guna kekasih guru tersebut adalah… ( ver. EXO )
1. PROLOG

**Title : ART OF THE DEVIL 2**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Mystery, Drama, Horror,School, Romance(?)**

**Casts : all member EXO**

**Pairing : KrisTao, LayHo, ChenMin, BaekYeol dan Hunhan**

**Warning : Boys X boys , alur terlalu dipaksakan+muter-muter, gaje, bikin eneg, kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD . pokoknya Typonya buanyak,**

**Lenght : Prolog**

**Disclaimer :**

**ART OF THE DEVIL 2, adalah film Thailand yang berbau Horror, banyak pembunuhan dan mystery-mystery masalalu. Tentang seorang guru yang membalaskan dendamnya ,karena sang kekasih telah di guna-guna (?) yang mengakibatkan kekasih itu meninggal secara mengenaskan. Dan pelaku yang mengguna-guna kekasih guru tersebut adalah…**

**SISWANYA SENDIRI**

…

.

.

.

..

**Author note :**

Cerita kali ini, saya terinspirasi oleh film **ART OF THE DEVIL 2 asal Thailand. Dan kali ini member- member EXO yang akan jadi pemerannya.** Dan aku akan sedikit mengikuti alur cerita yang aslinya, walau tidak sepenuhnya sama. ** Sebelumnya saya minta maaf , semoga ini tidak benar-benar terjadi kepada member EXO dalam dunia **_**nyata**_** . Dan percaya atau tidak, saya sebagai pengetik (?) juga merasakan hal yang ganjal, karena pasti ada yang mengawasi saya dari jauh yaitu Orang Tua ,ahh yang ini abaikan . sebenarnya agak ada rasa takut dan merinding , Aapa lagi terkadang ada **_**makhluk transparan melewati saya **_**(?).**So silahkan menikmati cerita yang kubuat, walau tidak sempurna ini,

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Summary :**

akibat perselingkuhan antara guru olah raga dan guru IPA, sang anak ingin membuktikan bahwa eomma nya (guru IPA) itu berselingkuh. Dan membawa teman-temannya untuk memergoki pasangan selingkuhan itu dan memvideonya. Namun, itu malah menjadi mala petaka bagi sang anak dan teman-temannya yang terlibat karena , mereka harus mati , satu per

satu

* * *

**ART OF THE DEVIL 2, BEGIN**

* * *

_AKU MENCINTAIMU_

_AKAN KU BUNUH MEREKA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU_

Sore hari di daerah Busan , terdapat pantai yang sangat indah . tempat ini pun masih asri , udaranya cukup menyejukan . apalagi di sore hari seperti ini.

Dan di ketahui namja yang sedang asyik memancing di tengah pantai bernama Suho dan dua temannya yang sedang menemaninya di perahu. Sedang mendengarkan lagu favoritnya. Tiba-tiba kail dari pancingnya tertarik kuat, reflek Suho menariknya kuat. Dan terjadilah adegan Tarik menarik antara Suho dan ikan itu , rupanya ikan itu sangat besar (mungkin). Dan akhirnya ikan itu menyerah dan dapat di Tarik oleh suho. Berhubung hari mulai gelap, Suho dan kawan-kawan pun menepi dan beristirahat sebentar di pinggir pantai .

"kalian pulang lah dahulu, aku masih melepaskan kail di mulut ikan ini "ucap suho terhadap kedua temannya.

Namun, baru beberapa meter terdengarlah suara teriakan yang berasal dari suho.

"Arrgghh….aaaahhhhh….hooshhh…aaaaahhh " buru-buru kedua temannya menghampiri Suho . ternyata kail itu tertancap di ibu jari suho , mungkin tadi saat menarik kail dari ikan dia tidak berhati hati. Namun, disinilah kejanggalannya.

Saat suho di obati ke salah satu rumah temannya. Jempol itu membengkak , tidak hanya ibu jarinya badannya terasa panas. Sangat panas .

"arrrgggghhh….aaaaaaa…"teriakan suho terdengar lebih nyaring. Dan semakin dia teriak, tubuhnya di penuhi bentol-bentol aneh yang keluar. Suho cukup tersiksa, sangat.

Kedua temannya tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jadi mereka berinisiatif memanggil orang pintar yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

* * *

**Skiptime**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat kedua temannya dan satu orang pintar itu datang. Tubuh suho cukup mengenaskan . badannya memerah mungkin saking panasnya yang iya rasakan. Setelah orang itu berdoa , di simburkan lah air doa itu ke tubuh ,

"AAAAAAAA…AAARGGGGHHH…"hasilnya sekujur tubuh suho mengeluarkan darah yang berasal dari bentol bentol tadi. Mengerikan, sangat mengerikan.

Orang pintar itu pun juga terkejut , ini baru pertama kali dia mengalami hal ini. Dan dia memegang kepala suho dan mulai berdoa.

Tak lama kemudian

"AAAAAA…AAARGGGG…..AAAAAHHHHH… AA..KU TAK….AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGIIII….AAAARGGGGG "teriak suho dan bersamaan bentol-bentol yang berlumuran darah ditubuhnya mengeluarkan kail pancing ikan. Kail-kail itu tiba-tiba muncul bersamaan juga darah yang memuncrat kemana-mana. Mulai dari kaki, sampai ke wajahnya bahkan dari matanya pun memuncratkan darah yang mengeluarkan kail ikan.

Teman-temannnya , menutup mata mereka benar-benar takut sangat takut, melihat kondisi Suho.

Dan tak lama , Suho dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Teman-temannya sangat-sangat sedih padahal baru tadi sore mereka memancing bersama , namun malah malapetaka menimpa Suho.

"sepertinya teman kalian ini , diguna-guna "

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Te Be Ce**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : ART OF THE DEVIL 2**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Mystery, Drama, Horror,School, Romance(?)**

**Casts : all member EXO**

**Pairing : KrisTao, LayHo, ChenMin, BaekYeol dan Hunhan**

**Warning : Boys X boys , alur terlalu dipaksakan+muter-muter, gaje, bikin eneg, kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD . pokoknya Typonya buanyak,**

**Disclaimer :**

**ART OF THE DEVIL 2, adalah film Thailand yang berbau Horror, banyak pembunuhan dan mystery-mystery masalalu. Tentang seorang guru yang membalaskan dendamnya ,karena sang kekasih telah di guna-guna (?) yang mengakibatkan kekasih itu meninggal secara mengenaskan. Dan pelaku yang mengguna-guna kekasih guru tersebut adalah…**

**SISWANYA SENDIRI**

**…**

**Summary :**

**akibat perselingkuhan antara guru olah raga dan guru IPA, sang anak ingin membuktikan bahwa eomma nya (guru IPA) itu berselingkuh. Dan membawa teman-temannya untuk memergoki pasangan selingkuhan itu dan memvideonya. Namun, itu malah menjadi mala petaka bagi sang anak dan teman-temannya yang terlibat karena , mereka harus mati , satu per**

satu

* * *

**ART OF THE DEVIL 2, BEGIN**

* * *

**2 tahun kemudian**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kali anak-anak EXO Universitas , sedang berunding ingin menghabiskan liburan kemana.

"kita ke Jepang .."saran dari namja bertubuh tan

"andwe..andwe…andwe… kita sudah kesana 2 bulan lalu "balas namja bersuara baritone berwajah Barbie eeh sorry

"lalu kita mau kemana yeollie~~~" ucap namja yang menggeliat manja ini pasti kalian taulah

"bagaimana kalau ke pantai Jeju , Ya kita kesana saja ? aku sudah rindu niiih "

"aah jeju yaah , bosan kalau aku kyungsoo-ge "sambung mata panda.

"lalu kau mau kemana , babyPanda ?"timpal namja tinggi berambut pirang yang menjabat sebagai namjachingu.

"kita ketempat eomma mu ?"saran Tao . reflek Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan, Chen , Xiumin, Baekhyun , Chanyeol dan Kris menegang. Bagaimana tidak , tentu mereka tidak akan prnah lupa ,akan kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Saat mereka masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA.

"andwe yo " kris lalu murung dan melonggarkan pelukkan nya dari Tao.

"Taozi , kau tau kan tempat itu tempat terburuk bagi Kris-hyung "bisikan lembut dari Xiumin.

"Dui bu qi , ge ta…tao salah bicara lagi, dui bu qi "lirih Tao.

"aaaaah sudah lama juga , bahkan lama aku tidak kesana "balas Kris dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"heeey hyung kau tidak papa kan ? hyung , kami jadi tidak enak pada mu "ucap sahabat setianya , Chayeol

"tidak ! aku baik-baik saja , sudah lama sekali aku tidak menemui eommma…..tiriku "kris berbicara santai namun saat mengucapkan 'tiriku' agak sedikit berbisik.

"bagaimana kita kethana thaja , lagian dithana thudah ramai kok , bahkan turis sudah thering kethana "saran rambut permen ini ampuh di angguki seluruh hyung-hyungnya.

"OK , KITA AKAN PERGI KE BUSAN KE EOMMA KRIS , SETUJUUU….?"

"SETUJU"

Karena sudah malam mereka pun, pulang kerumah masing – masing.

"ge…?'

"waeyo , baby ? kemari mendekatlah "Tao pun berjalan menghampiri Kris kini mereka berada di apartemen Kris eeh bukan apartemen KRISTAO.

"guenchana ?"

"waeyo ? kau masih menghawatirkan ku , baby ?"

"Nea, mianhe Tao tadi terlalu semangat jadi keceplosan "Tao pun tertunduk.

"Tidak , lagian aku juga sangat rindu sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu dengan eomma tiriku, Lay-umma "sambungnya

"Ta..tapi …"

"ku bilang aku baik baik saja, aku sudah membuang masa-masa itu , jadi kumohon jangan seperti itu lagi ,Ok "kris pun menebar senyum andalannya.

"ba…baik lah ,ge "

"aah aku tidur dulu ,ne . seharian ini gege tidak beristirahat "Kris pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"uuumm…. Mimpi indah Ge"

"kau tidak ikut tidur , eum ?"

"tidak , gege tidurlah dulu, tao masih menyusun diskripsi tinggal sedikit kok "

"jangan terlalu malam , ingat bila sudah lelah langsung tidur "kris pun mulai berbaring.

Dan tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus. Dan namja bermata panda ini bukannya mengerjakan tugasnya malah sibuk memandangi gege tercintanya itu.

"mianhe "lagilagi Tao bergumam itu untuk kris. Bagaimana tidak , dia baru saja mengungkit masa lalu kris . dimana sang umma kris, berselingkuh dengan guru olahraga di sekolah nya dan di ketahui oleh kris . semenjak Kris mengetahui perselingkuhan umma tirinya itu hari-hari kris cukup menyakitkan.

Tao terkejut mendapati buliran air mata perlahan menetes di pipi Kris yang tengah tertidur.

"uljima…..uljima….Tao disini ge..uljima "tao pun memeluk kris, terlihat kris sangat nyaman didekapan Tao. Mereka pun akhirnya tidur dengan nyaman dengan saling berpelukan.

**ART OF THE DEVIL **

Hari dimana perjalanan itu pun tiba. Mereka pun membawa pasangan-pasangannya masing masing.

"YAKK! BAEKYEOL DIAM…KALIAN BERISIK "tegur Xiumin namja tertua namun babyface.

"SUKA-SUKA KAMI , UWEEEE" cibir baekyeol. Dan yang lain Cuma menggelengkan kepala.

"uwaaaa…. Ternyata tempat ini masih sama , pemandangannya sangat indah "puji Luhan.

"lulu-gee thempit-thempit "rengek sehun karena luhan mendesak tubuhnya agar luhan dapat melihat kejendela.

Beberapa jam, mereka pun sampai akhirnya . namun, mereka masih harus berjalan karena mobil tidak memungkinkan untuk memasuki tempat tersebut.

Terlihatlah bangunan tua berdominasi warna coklat , rumah ini seperti tidak ditempati apalagi lokasinya yang jauh dari keramaian kota bahkan sepertinya rumah ini tidak memiliki tetangga.

"umma….Ummma…."Kris pun mengetuk pintu.

"Kris kau yakin Lay-umma masih tinggal disini ?"selidik Baekhyun

"iya, umma tidak pernah memberi tauku kalau dia pindah "balas kris

"Annyeong..!annyeong..!"Tao pun menengok kesana kemari.

Lalu muncullah namja yang manis dari samping rumahnya.

"kalian sia….Kriiss ?"namja itu terkejut saat melihat kris .

"umma…ummma"langsung saja kris memeluk namja itu , sudah lama sekali. Dan yang lain hanya terharu.

"kajja masuk ! mianhe kotor sekali rumah ini "

"dimana nenek dan bibi ? mengapa mereka tidak membantu umma ?"Tanya Kris.

"mereka sudah lama pindah ….ah silahkan diminum ! mianhe hanya ini "lay pun tersenyum ramah

"aaahh ini teman-teman kris umma , umma masih ingat kan Ini baekhyun , ini chanyeol , ini jongin ,ini Kyungsoo, ini sehun dan ini Tao mereka murid umma dulu "tutur Kris.

Lalu Lay menatap intens namja yang bernama Tao, entah mengapa Lay menatap tidak suka akan keberadaan Tao. Namun, setelah itu Lay mengalihkan pandangannya.

"lalu mereka siapa ? umma tidak tau apakah mereka juga murid di EXO High School ?"

"bukan umma ! ini luhan , Xiumin, Chen mereka berasal dari china "jelas Kris

"Annyeong haseayo Xi luhan imnida"

"annyeong haseayo Xiumin imnida " "oomoo imutnya namja ini"karena gemas Lay mencubit pipi gembul Xiumin. "aakkkhhh opppoo…opppoo"

"ehemm… Chen imnida "sambungnya.

"umma ! jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan ada yang marah niii "kris melirik Chen

"aaah mianhe , dia imut siapa tadi namanya ? Ciumin ?"

"hahhahaha "semunya tertawa renyah begitu juga chen dan xiumin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sampai seperti kerucut

"bukan Lay…uummm..

"panggil umma saja ne, kalian juga panggil umma saja "saran lay

"ee…umma namaku bukan ciumin tapi X-I-U-M-I-N "

"ok…xiumin "

Drttt….drrrrttttt…drrrtttt

Telpon Tao berbunyi

"ahh mianhe , permisi "Tao pun keluar dan menerima telpon.

"aah ooh iya masakan umma sudah matang tunggu ne "lay pun meninggalkan mereka

**TAO **

"ne….appa…"

"…."

"Tao sedang dirumah umma kris ,appa "

"…"

"di daerah busan , waeyo ?"

"…."

"oohh… kapan appa akan berangkat ke china ?"

"…."

"hati-hati ! Tao juga akan berhati-hati disini…"

"…."

"halo….halooo..apppa…halloo" tiba-tiba ponsel tao kehilangan sinyal Tao pun berjalan mencari sinyal namun tidak jauh-jauh dari rumah Umma Kris.

"kenapa tidak ada sinyal , siih "gerutu Tao

SREKKK….

SREKKKK

SREKKKK…..

Rerumputan bergoyang juga angin berhembus kencang , menimbulkan suara aneh . tidak ambil pusing, Tao kembali ke rumah itu. Namun, saat di depan pintu tiba-tiba seperti ada yang lewat dibelakang. Saat Tao menengok tidak ada siapa pun .

"aah hanya perasaaanku "tao pun masuk dengan memegangi lehernya . dan diluar tepatnya dilantai depan pintu terdapat ceceran air lumpur.

* * *

**ART OF THE DEVIL 2**

Malam hari, anak –anak ini sedang bersenang senang di pinggir pantai . memang rumah umma kris berdekatan dengan pantai namun jauh dari tetangga.

Appi unggun menjadi hiasan . dan terlihat Chanyeol sedang bergitar, Xiumin dan Chen sedang memukul ember plastic , Sehun sedang meniup harmonica , kai menari dan sisanya menyanyi.

Entah karena melihat perahu , mereka jadi ingat masalalu. Mereka terdiam.

* * *

**Flash back ON**

_"appa , umma selingkuh "dengan sedikit bergetar namja berambut blonde ini mengadu._

_PLAAKKK_

_"Dasar anak tak tau diri ! kali ini kau keterlaluan kris , jadi ini hasil pergaulan mu dengan teman-temanmu huuuuh , "bentak sang Appa_

_"hiks… umma memang se..selingkuh apppa…"_

_BUUUGH_

_Satu tinjuan mendarat mulus di pipi anak itu _

_"SEKALI LAGI KAU MENJELEKKAN UMMAMU , KAU AKAN KU CORET DARI DATA KELUARGA WU "_

**_SkipTime_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"aku baru saja meminjam handycame sekolah buat drama kita "suara mengejutkan dari namja tower dengan CENGIRAN khasnya._

_"chanyeol-hyung kau mengejutkanku , aiiisssh"Tao memegangi dadanya._

_Sekarang ada beberapa namja sedang asyik mengobrol di bawah pohon yang rindang disitu ada beberapa bangku dan satu meja besar . namja-namja itu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun._

_"dimana kris ?"Tanya chanyeol sebagai sahabat towernya._

_"entah akhir-akhir ini sia selalu terlambat sekolah "jawab Tao_

_Dan __**pucuk dicinta , kris pun tiba**__ –ASEEK-. Namja berambut blonde ituberjalan dengan lemas dan mendudukan diri bergabung dengan yang lain._

_"waeyo kris "baekhyun khawatir._

_"ada masalah lagi dengan Lay seongsaengnim (umma Kris) ?" Kyungsoo pun mendekati._

_Kris hanya diam dan melipat kedua tangannya dan menenggelamkannya disitu._

_Teman-temannya hanya mendengus, hanya bisa khawatir._

_"apakah kau sudah memberitau , appa mu ?" Tanya Chanyeol_

_"eum "kris menganggukkan kepala._

_"lalu …?"_

_…._

_…_

_…._

_"lalu seperti apa reaksinya ?"_

_"menghajarku "_

_"mboooo?"_

_"benarkah itu kris-hyung" kai pun ikut terkejut._

_"appa tidak percaya padaku "sambung kris dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk._

_Teman-temannya tentu tau sangat tau hal yang di alami kris . Lay seongsaengnim sebagai guru IPA juga umma kris berselingkuh dengan Suho-seongsaengnim guru olahraga mereka._

_"kita perlu bukti "tegas kyungsoo_

_"dengan apa ? "_

_"tuuuh …"kyungsoo menunjuk handycame yang di bawa chanyeol._

_"Benar! Kita rekam dan kita sebarkan videonya untuk ancaman "sambung kai_

_"iya benar, kita rekam perbuatan bejat Suho-seongsaengnim , dan memperlihatkannya pada , appa kris "tegas Kyungsoo._

_Semuanya pun mengangguk ._

_Dan sebuah seringgaian terlihat dari namja-namja ini._

* * *

**_ART OF THE DEVIL 2_**

* * *

_"aah….ahh…aahhh…faster…..aahhhh…."desahan terdengar begitu jelas dari gudang sekolah._

_"ooh yess…. Ahhh ….kau manis sekali chagi "namja yang diketahui bernama Suho ini benar-benar menikmati hole Lay yang kentat ini._

_"aahh….haaa….su….suho…aahh…ahh…."namja ini pun mengikuti irama dorongan yang diberikan oleh Suho._

_"suhoo aku …..ahh..aku mauu…"_

_"bersama lay "_

_ Dan bersaman cairan itu memuncrat . suho menyemburkan didalam hole lay dan lay mengotori dada bidang Suho._

_"hosh…hosh…hosh….kau sexy lay ….kau membuatku selalu ingin memakan mu "suho masih sibuk mengatur nafas ._

_KREKKK_

_ Reflek suho dan Lay menengok asal suara. Ternyata ada 7 namja sedang mengintip mereka dan salah satunya memegang handycame._

_"yak ! kenapa diam saja cepat bersembunyi "bentak suho pada Lay . suho lalu membenarkan resletingnya yang terbuka akibat tadi . sedang kan Lay bersembunyi dan sibuk memakai pakaiannya kembali karena tadi ….ehem….full naked._

_"YAKK ! KALIAN ANAK-ANAK NAKAL BERHENTI…!suho pun mengejar ketujuh namja yang tadi mengintipnya._

_"YAK BERHENTI….._

_"KALIAN MEMANGNAKAL HUUH ….._

_ Terjadilah kerjar-kejaran antara Suho-seongsaengnim dan 7 bocah tadi dan_

_BRUUUK_

_"KENA KAU …." Suho-seongsaengnim pun berhasil menangkap salah satu dari namja itu. _

_"gawat Tao tertangkap "seru baekhyun. Krispun berhenti berlari dan menengok ke belakang . dimana Suho-seongsaengnim menarik paksa tao._

_ Buru-buru kris membuang kaset itu sembarangan dan tinggallah handycame yang kosong_

**_Skiptime_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Kini di gudang terdapat tujuh namja yang terikat erat di bangku-bangku . siapalagi pelaku pengikatan kalau tidak Suho-seongsaengnim . ketujuh namja itu benar-benar ketakutan._

_"kalian akan dilaporkan dengan mencuri handycame sekolah dan akan ku laporkan kalian kepolisi dan kalian tau apa ? kalian akan dikeluarkan "ancam Suho_

_"cih, seharusnya seongsaengnim berkaca sebelum berbicara "sindir Kris_

_"ooooh…lihatlah siapa ini (suho memegang dagu kris) anak dari Lay namja…chinguku "dengan seringaian._

_"BRENGSEK KAU seongsaengnim "_

_Suho pun berjalan mondar mandir dihadapan mereka . seketika dia melihat namja bertubuh sexy dengan mata pandanya._

_"aku baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru "gumam Suho. "kalian tenang lah aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian "perlahan dia mendekati Tao_

_"BRENGSEKK , mau kau apakan dia "bentak Chanyeol. Rasanya chanyeol ingin memberikan BOGEM kepada guru itu tapi ikatan ini cukup kuat._

_"ternyata kau manis juga "suho menyingkirkan poni Tao agar terlihat jelas wajah manis Tao._

_"YAAK! JANGAN KAU SENTUH TAO "bentak Baekhyun._

_"SUHO SEONGSAENGNIM!"bentak Kai_

_Seakan tidak didengar oleh suho, suho terus membelai kulit mulus Tao._

_"Aku akan diam asal ….. tubuhnya menjadi milikku "_

_"mmmppphh….mm…eemmm" Tao ingin berteriak namun bibirnya terikat kain._

_"kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"Tanya suho perlahan dia membuka kain penghalang itu._

_"jang…mmmppphhttttt …"bibir tao dilumat paksa._

_"BRENGSEEEK KAU SUHOOO .."Kris benar-benar sangat marah kali ini, bagaimana tidak Tao dia itu masih polos dan lagi…. Orang yang dia sukai._

_"eummmpp….su…mmpt….sudah…mmppthhh "bibir itu melumat-melumat terus._

_Entah kini tenaga tao habis mungkin akibat perlawanan yang sia-sia. Perlahan suho menelanjangi Tao . kini TAO sudah full naked hidapan nya, dan teman-temannya._

_"kumohon jangan ,….jangan Tao hiks "tangisan pun pecah _

_Bertubi-tubi makian kotor terucap dari KRIS, KAI, SEHUN, CHANYEOL dan baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis menangis . karena tidak bisa menolong TAO .Ingin sekali menolong bukan Cuma makian tapi ikatan tali ini cukup kuat. Mereka hanya menatap geram TAO yang disetubuhi paksa oleh guru olahraga itu._

_"aahh….akakhhh…hiks…hiks…" tangisan terus terucap dari bibir Tao ._

_"MENDESAH LAH BODOH ….! PLAKKK_

_"hikss…mmppttt….mmppttt…!_

_"aahh hiks…akkhh..seo…sang…akkh…nim..akkh cukup..akkh..hiks hiks ..!_

_Seperti kesetanan Suho benar-benar menikmati Tubuh TAO mungkin kaena tubuhnya masih perjaka (?) . Tao hanya bisa menangis karena Suho menyetubuhinya secara paksa. Kakinya terus memberontak ,tangannya pun juga mungkin sekarang tangannya sudah membiru karena ikatan yang cukup kuat. (Tak taukah ada seseorang diluar ruangan yang juga menangis , Lay dia melihat semuanya , melihat kekasihnya menyetubuhi orang lain selain dirinya)_

**_Skiptime_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Setelah puas menyetubuhi muridnya. Suho bergegas pergi dan membawa handycame meninggalkan ketujuh murid-murid yang masih terikat tali ditangannya._

_Kini Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun hanya menatap miris . baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi dan yang paling parah adalah KRIS dia yang paling depresi disini. Melihat tubuh orang yang disayangi bukaaan dicintainya._

_Tao terbujur sepertinya dia pingsan . Tubuhnya masih telanjang dengan masih diikat tali. Dan ditambah kissmarks dimana-mana entah itu kissmark atau luka lebam. Dan cairan putih bercampur darah merembes yang berasal dari selangkangnya._

_Mereka hanya diam_

_Meratapi_

_Gudang ini menjadi saksi bisu _

_Kebejatan guru olahraga itu_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Suasana menjadi hening , hening sekali mereka hanya bisa menatap TAO terbujur di hadapan mereka. Betapa bodohnya mereka dan kejamnya tidak bisa menolong sahabatnya itu , bukkkaaaaan TAO sudah dianggap ADIK mereka_

_"akan ku balas "_

_"kau tak akan bisa lepas"_

_"kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini"_

_"TAK AKAN KU BIARKAH KAU HIDUP…_

_SUHO SEONGSAENGNIM"_

**TeBeCe**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya ? ^^**

**Capek ngetik jadi istirahat dulu aaahhhh**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : ART OF THE DEVIL 2**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

Genre : Mystery, Drama, Horror,School, Romance(?)

**Casts : all member EXO**

Pairing : **KrisTao, LayHo, ChenMin, BaekYeol dan Hunhan**

**Warning : Boys X boys , alur terlalu dipaksakan+muter-muter, gaje, bikin eneg, kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD . pokoknya Typonya buanyak,**

**DAN SEBAGIAN CERITA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN FILM ASLINYA, YAAH SEBAGIAN ADA IDE DARI SAYA SENDIRI. YANG SUDAH NONTON PASTI TAU…**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer :**

**ART OF THE DEVIL 2, adalah film Thailand yang berbau Horror, banyak pembunuhan dan mystery-mystery masalalu. Tentang seorang guru yang membalaskan dendamnya ,karena sang kekasih telah di guna-guna (?) yang mengakibatkan kekasih itu meninggal secara mengenaskan. Dan pelaku yang mengguna-guna kekasih guru tersebut adalah…**

* * *

**SISWANYA SENDIRI**

**…**

**Summary :**

**akibat perselingkuhan antara guru olah raga dan guru IPA, sang anak ingin membuktikan bahwa eomma nya (guru IPA) itu berselingkuh. Dan membawa teman-temannya untuk memergoki pasangan selingkuhan itu dan memvideonya. Namun, itu malah menjadi mala petaka bagi sang anak dan teman-temannya yang terlibat karena , mereka harus mati , satu per**

satu

_"akan ku balas "_

_"kau tak akan bisa lepas"_

_"kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini"_

_"TAK AKAN KU BIARKAH KAU HIDUP…_

_SUHO SEONGSAENGNIM"_

* * *

**"ART OF THE DEVIL 2, BEGIN"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sekarang hanya diam dan menatap satu dengan yang lain, sambil mengenang masa lalu yang BURUK.

"sudah lah lupakan "tegas Kai.

"YAP benar kita disini untuk bersenang – senang OK ?, jjhaa—lanjutkan bernyanyi "sambung suara barinton dari tower eeh Chanyeol.

"Ya…YA YA kita lupakan ….kita bersenang senang "ucap sehun . lalu mereka menikmati alunan –alunan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

"Benar Lupakan semuanya , ayo bersenang-senang , Ne chagi~~~!"ucap Kai kepada kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengan Luhan , Xiumin dan Chen yang berasal dari China ini mereka hanya menatap bingung teman-temannya itu, karena mereka menang tidak mengetahui akan HAL itu.

Mereka terbuai akan malam yang indah ini , apa lagi bulan pun mendukung mereka. Bersendau gurau dan menceritakan akan kehidupan masalalu mereka saat tinggal disini. Tidak untuk masalah yang satu itu.

"Ne….hahaha…."Chanyeol, baekhyun melirik kearah Tao. Tao pun melihat berdua itu menatapnya.

"Neaga..Guenchana .."ucap tao dengan senyumnya yang manis .

Tao juga sudah melupakan masa-masa itu, dia menganggap itu adalah mimpi buruknya dan dia harus bangun untuk menghapus itu. Apalagi kini Tao sudah mempunyai orang yang menerima dia apa adanya dengan masalalu yang bergitu suram . Kris, yah dia namja yang membuat Tao benar – benar bangkit dari masa sulit itu. Dengan sabar Kris harus membuat kepercayaan diri Tao keluar.

"wae , baby ?"suara itu menyadarkan Tao

"aah ania , aaah chaa kalian tidak beristirahat ?"Tanya Tao kepada gege-gegenya.

"nanti…"

"iyaa nanti saja "

"masih asyik, lagian disini nyamaan sekali suasanya "sambung pipi chubby .

"aaah baik lah "Tao sedikit membenarkan jaketnya karena terpa'an angin malam. "Ge makan lah lagi , daging nya masih banyak "tawar Tao yang sendari tadi membolak-balik daging panggangnya.

"Ne , eeh kalian juga kenapa berhenti makannya ? jangan bernyanyi terus , makan niih soalnya BabyTao sudah membuatnya "tawar Kris pada yang lain.

"YAKK! Aku juga ikut membantu "jitak Luhan yang tidak terima.

"iya , lulu-ge dan Kyungsoo-ge juga membantu kok,gege "sambung Tao.

Mereka pun menikmati daging panggang buatan Tao eeh buatan para Uke-Uke mereka.

"uuuuummm…. Bisa temani aku keToilet "baekhyun sedikit menggeliat .

"yaah , kau tidak perlu malu …tuuh ada pohon "smirk Kai

PLAAK

"Yaak dasar mesum!, kyungsoo sepertinya sememu ini mulai gatel "baekhyun masih setia memukuli punggung Kai.

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… # # # %$%^%&^&%$#$# …"dan sang umma ini pun mulai berceramah ria.

"sini ku temani ge "Tao pun beranjak dan berjalan kesamping Baekhyun.

"Kajja …."

"kalian berani kan ?perlu ku temani "tawar Chanyeol.

"benar kau berani ,baby ?"Kris juga .

"ANDWE KAMI BISA SENDIIRIII " bersaman Tao dan baekhyun meninggalkan mereka yang masih setia ditempat

**_Skiptime_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tao dan baekhyun berjalan menuju rumah umma kris yang posisinya tidak begitu jauh dari teman-temannya yang berada di pinggir pantai yaah sekitar 40 meter lah .

Namun , mereka sedikit berjalan lagi . karena Lay-umma mengatakan kamar mandi dirumahnya sedang rusak jadi mereka harus memakai toilet yah sebut saja WC yang berada di belakang rumahnya.

Setelah paham , mereka pun berjalan kearah belakang rumah . namun tak ada WC dibelakang dan sedikit berjalan lagi . akhirnya mereka menemukannya, dengan berbekal satu senter yang di bawa Tao baekhyun masuk kedalam WC itu yah WC ini dibilang cukup ekstrim mungkin sudah lama tidak terpakai untung para seme tidak ikut . karena dinding samping ada sedikit bolongan dan pintu depan juga ada lubang besar ternganga ,Yah bisa dibilang para Seme bisa menjadi buas bila melihat ini.

"Tao kau tunggu disini , jangan kemana mana , jangan tinggalkan aku "

"iya baek-gege , tao tunggu"tao mulai jengah akibat Baekhyun . masuk atau tidak . "cepat masuk , nanti ngompol "

"YAAK , tapi-

"kutinggal loh "

"baiklah, sini kemarikan senternya "baekhyunpun masuk setelah Tao menyerah kan senter.

**TAO P.O. V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru ku sadar akan tempat ini. Benar-benar menakutkan . bahkan kini badanku sudah gemetaran . tapi kasian baekhyun-gege bila ku tinggal. Karena posisi wc ini diluar rumah Lay-umma dan dekat dengan hutan . benar – benar gelap disini . tau saja kan aku takut gelap ditambah suara-suara mengerikan yang dihasilkan dedaunan yang bergoyang akibat terpa'an angin.

Ku berjalan sedikit menjauhi wc itu , kali saja bisa menemukan sinyal disini. Sedikit ku otak-atik . namun , nihil.

Ku lihat kebelakang looh kok

"baek-ge eodiga ..?"kini tubuhku lemas akibat mungkin terlalu jauh meninggalkan Baekhyun

"baek-ge…hiks…"

"baek-ge..?gege….hiks…ggege…ge….hiks….eodiga ?

Ku berjalan sangat pelan , sedikit mengingat arah sebelum menuju kesini.

Ku lihat seperti baekhyun disana

"BAEK-GE …! Seruku dan berlari menuju gege nya itu

Namun, seakan tak pernah sampai , bahkan suaraku menjadi serak karena terus berteriak memanggil gegenya.

"baek… tung…tunggu….." ku lihat aaah akhirnya ketemu didepan itu sudah terlihat rumah Lay-umma , namun kulihat baekhyun menuju.

"Gudang ?" gumamku .

Dan karena penasaran , aku pun mengikuti baekhyun memasukki gudang.

"baek-ge eodiga ?"saat masuk kok kosong .

KREAAAKK

BRAAK .

Pintu pun tertutup. Bergegas ku berlari kearah pintu.

"baek …..BAEK…BAEK…GE….BAEK – GE JANGAN BERCANDA .BAEK "k uterus mencoba membuka dan menggerakan knop pintu

ZTTTT

'apa tadi'

ZZTTTT

'ada lagi'

'ZTTTT'

Perlahan ku tengok kebelakang.

Kosong , hanya ada barang-barang bekas dan sarang laba-laba laba.

"hiks…tao takut "gumamku

ZTTTT

'ada yang lewat'

Aku pun menengok kesana kemari

Apa – apa itu

"lay-umma ?"fikir ku

Perlahan namja itu memuncul dengan jelas karena tersinar oleh sinar bulan

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..MENJAUUUH"

**BAEKHYUN P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AHH lega ….." pas ku keluar kosong.

"sialan anak itu , meninggalkan ku "lalu ku bergegas menuju teman-teman.

Dan kududukkan didekat Chanyeol

"dimana Tao ?"Tanya Kris

"Looh dia duluan tadi "sinis ku . yah ku ingat tadi sudah ku suruh menungguku tapi malah meninggalkanku duluan sudah tau aku takut gelap apa lagi itu tadi dihutan untung aku masih ingat jalan.

"ani, tao belum kembali "khawatir Kris.

"jinnja, ta…tapi… dia duluan "gugup ku

"iya baekhyun kau hanya datang sendiri "sambung chanyeol

"Tapi tadi aku setelah keluar dari WC aku tak melihatnya "Ok kini aku mulai khawatir.

"WC ?"

"iya kata Lay-umma toilet didalam rumah rusak jadi aku dan Tao pergi ke WC di belakang rumah itu "jelasku

"GAWAT …"kris buru-buru bangkit.

"kenapa ?"

"Tao takut gelap bisa saja dia tersesat.."kris berjalan terburu-buru dan disusul yang lain .

"AAAAAA…..aaaa…"ku lihat dalam 'penglihatanku' tao dalam bahaya . badanku entah kapan menjadi lemas seperti ini. Takut, kenapa ? kenapa aku jadi takut seperti ini?

"wae baekkie"ucap chanyeol

"Tao…tao…."ucapku sambil memejamkan mataku berusaha memfokuskan 'penglihatanku'

"ADA APA DENGAN TAO "teriak kris

"ki…kita harus se..selamatkan Tao…"tubuh ku menegang hebat.

"DIMANA SEKARANG TAO DIMANA ?bentak kris.

"tenang kris-hyung tenang "Kai dan sehun memcoba menenangkan Kris.

Ahh kenapa susah sekali melihat keberadaan Tao .

_Aah … apa ini ….sarang laba-laba ….lemari…. barang bekas…. Sangat berantakan…. Adakah tempat disini…ah tao kau ketakutan….._

Gudang..!

"kau pun…punya….gudang kris ?"tanyaku sambil bergetar.

"ada…apakah tao disana ?"

"ya dia sepertinya disana , dia ketakutan "jawab ku yang masih gemetar di pelukan chanyeol.

Rasanya bila didekapan chanyeol rasa takutku sedikit berkurang. Chanyeol memang kekasih yang baik menurutku, dia tau kalau aku sedikit berbeda aku seorang namja **_indigo_**.

**BAEKHYUN END.**

Kami langsung berlari kearah gudang dan sisaya Luhan ,Xiumin ,Kyungsoo dan Kai kearah rumah meminta kunci gudang.

Setelah sampai Kris , Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, mencoba mengecek di luar gudang. Pintu gudang terkunci rapat bahkan ada rantai gembok disekitarnya juga di jendela sama dijendela dirantai dan di gembok .

"AAAAAAAAAAA….MEN…JAUH…"terdengar teriakan TAO didalam sana.

"tao kau didalam "Teriak Kris.

"AAAA….. SIAPA KAU…AAA..MEN…MENJAUH…AAAA"terdengar lagi.

"TAO HYUNG….GUENCHANAAA..?"teriak Sehun yang menendang pintu.

"aaaa…Tolong…tolong…"pasti Tao menangis didalam.

"TAO TENANG , KAMI ADA DI SINI , TAO GUENCHANAYO TAO TAO TAO ..! teriak Kai

"TAO TENANG GEGE AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU "

Tak lama Luhan dan yang lain datang .

"ini kuncinya…"luhan memberikan beberapa kunci .

KREAKK

"aaiish ini lain kuncinya"kris mencoba kunci kedua

KreakKreak

"BUKAN KUNCINYA "kris mulai frustasi . apa lagi Tao berteriak kencang minta tolong didalam sana.

"Kemarikan kuncinya "baekhyun pun mulai memutarnya.

KREAK

Akhirnya gembok itu terbuka dan buru-buru yang lain menyingkirkan rantai-rantai yang melilit di pintu.

"TAO.."teriak Kris yang melihat Tao yang sedang terduduk menenggamkan kepalanya di kedua kakinya dengan bergetar.

"TAO ….gege disini.."langsung kris memeluk tao yang sedang menangis itu.

"Ge…ge…."pandangan tao kabur seketika.

BRUUKK

"tao bangun…."kris menggoncang tubuh tao yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

"sepertinya tao pingsan ge , kajja kita bawa kekamar saran xiumin.

"i….iya "kris lalu membawa nya keluar .

Tinggallah yang berada di gudang Baekhyun, Chanyeo , Kai dan Sehun.

"bagaimana bisa ?"selidik Sehun

"apanya ?"kini kai melihat seisi gudang.

"Tao-hyung terkunci disini, ba…bagaimana dia masuk ?"

"Benar!bagaimana hyung masuk "

"sedangkan pintu dan jendela , kau lihat sendirikan ? disana dirantai dan di gembok …kenapa bisa "kai mengacak rambutnya .

WUUUZZZZ

Kai merasa ada yang lewat tadi , bahkan kini badannnya merinding.

"Baekkie , apa yang kau lihat ?" chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun yang sendari tadi seperti orang yangkebingungan.

"Yeolli~~ tempat …hiks…tempat ini menakutkan "Chanyeol , Kai, Sehun dan Luhan pun langsung menengok kearah Baekhyun yang sudah pucat.

"Sudah, jangan takut aku akan selalu disampingmu , kajja kita pergi dari sini.."Chanyeol pun berjalan sambil masih memeluk baekhyun yang masih bergetar.

_Tolllooong…haaaaaaaa…. Ka…li….aan….haaaaaa_

_Tak….akan…bisa…kemana….manaaa….haaaaaaaa_

_Ma…ti….ma…..ti…mati…..haaaaaaaaaaa_

_Hi…hi….hi….hi…_

Baekhyun melihat semuanya . melihat ada penghuni 'lain' di gudang itu .. mereka benar-benar menyeramkan . tubuh mereka tidak utuh dan bau anyir bercampur busuk tercium hanya olehnya tapi sepertinya mereka meminta bantuan, tapi kenapa?

"lulu-hyung bukankah kau sama dengan baek-hyung "Sehun , kai dan luhan menyusul

"maksudmu..?"

"bukankah kau juga bisa melihat hal 'lain' ? kau bisa membaca fikiran kan ?"

"sekarang aku hanya bisa membaca fikiran , tapi untuk melihat hal lain seperti hantu aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi…bukan tidak bisa hanya saja terkadang aku tidak melihat begitu jelas"tutur Luhan

"mengapa ? apakah menakutkan ?"

PLUUKK

"paboo! Luhan pun menjitak Sehun dan Kai. "yah jelas itu semua menakutkan , bayangkan kau hidup disekeliling mereka belum lagi biasanya 'mereka' datang begitu saja dan meminta bantuan , nah terkadang ada batasannya kan? Terkadang bantuan dari 'mereka' kita tidak bisa turuti "

"jadi kau tidak bisa melihat eumm hantu lagi ?

"aku meminta orang pintar untuk menutup indra ke-6 ku , aku terkadang hanya bisa melihat asap bukan wujud aslinya"

"oooh" Sehun , Kai pun be-Oh –ria.

**_Skiptime_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Tao tidak apa apa masuk lah ! jangan terlalu berisik "Lay pun pergi

Di sana , ada Kris yang masih setia memegangi tangan Tao yang terbaring.

"apakah kalian masih lapar ?"ucap Lay-umma.

"eeum sekarang masih jam…..delapan "Kai melihat jam dinding

"kalian lapar tidak ?"tawar Xiumin.

"uum baiklah aku juga masih lapar "jawab Luhan .

"dimana Chen ?"chanyeol dan baekhyun yang terlihat bingung sendiri .

"benar dimana anak itu , biar ku cari ok "ucap Xiumin

"uum kalian tunggu dulu , ne ! umma masih memasak sup daging untuk kalian "Cegah Lay

Akhirnya mereka hanya menunggu diruang tamu. Namun , chen belum juga kembali. Hal itu membuatnya khawatir.

**LUHAN P.O.V**

**...**

**...**

Chen rasanya tadi saat kita ribut karena Tao, dia hanya duduk saja di dekat api unggun . dan dia juga tidak terlihat saat kami menolong Tao. Lalu dimana Chen sekarang ?

**LUHAN END**

Xiumin duduk resah karena Chen belum juga kembali dari pantai . semuanya padahal sudah berkumpul . Tao dan Kris juga sudah ada disini.

"Umm aku mau kebelakang "ucap Kai.

Kai pun berjalan kearah dapur dan disana ada Lay yang sibuk memasak . woow, biarpun lay-ajjuma sudah tua namun tetap sexy. Uuh apa –apaan fikiranku ini.

"apakah perluku bantu ?"tawar kai.

"eeum tidak perlu, ini sudah selesai tinggal menunggu matang "lay pun tersenyum .

"eum baiklah "kai pun berjalan beberapa langkah dan kemudian berbalik "Lay kau tetap cantik seperti dahulu dan ….sexy "

**_Skiptime_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Woww makanannya banyak sekali "

"waaaaah ….!"

"Lay-umma dapat dari mana daging-daging ini….uuum ini benar-benar harum dan lezat " para anak-aanak ini terpukau dengan hidangan yang tengah disajikan oleh lay-umma .

"makan lah yang banyak dan KRIS.." " eum Ne umma , waeyo ?"kris melepas pelukannya dari Tao.

"umma akan bersemedi dan bersembahyang untuk beberapa waktu , jadi jaga dirimu !"

"Ne umma "

"uuwaaaa Lay-umma akan pergi? Wah kita bisa puas bersenang senang"ucap chanyeol

-_'yah bersenang-senang lah kalian , karena permainan akan dimulai …..aku harap kalian bersenang-senang dengan permainan yang kubuat hahahaha'-_Lay pun meninggalkan rumah , namun sebelum itu dia sempat melirik kearah TAO di tatapnya dengan tajam sangat tajam .tatapan itu benar-benar mengisaratkan bahwa Lay tidak begitu suka akan kehadiran kekasih dari anak tirinya itu.

**LAY P.O.V **

**...**

**...**

Setelah meninggal kan rumah aku berjalan kearah kuil. Bukan aku tidak mungkin mendatangi kuil . aku masuk kedalam hutandn seperti rencana ku. Malam ini aka nada ritual khusus menyambut anak-anak tadi.

Seettt

Settt

Seettt

Aku perlahan menarik beeberapa tubuh . benar kalau kalian berfikir itu adalah mayat. Kukeluar kan tubuh-tubuh mereka dari dalam guci pengimpanan .Memang tercium bau busuk yang sangat menyengat tapi entahlah aku menyukai ini aku benar-benar menyukai **mayat**. ku taruh diatas meja untuk masing-masing mayat. Perlahan ku dandani mereka kupakaikan pakaian, kusisir mereka agar terlihat lebih rapi.

Setelah itu aku duduk ditengah-tengah mereka . juga disekelilingku terdapat banyak 'sesaji' tak lupa aku menaruh foto-foto anak anak itu .foto-foto TAO, Kris, Chayeol , Kai, Sehun,Baekhyun,D.O, dan foto tambahan Xiumin , Luhan itu ku tempelkan kepada masing-masing mayat.

"wahai iblis bermata tiga datang lah …! Datang lah..! bunuh lah dan makan lah mereka sebagai santapanmu agar mereka bersih dan kembali suci …"

"bunuh mereka yang telah membunuh kekasih ku dulu….!

_Wahai iblis bermata tiga_

**_*(-O diablo - el diablo en la cara de este mundo-Ven lah-Ven lah-Se apoderó de ellos-Se apoderó de ellos-Mátalos-Mátalos-Mátalos-Y-Lávelos y colocar elcuerpo era el de un-El lugar donde se encuentre-El lugar es tan santo-HELL-)*_**

_(Wahai iblis – iblis di muka dunia ini-Datang lah -Datang lah -Siksa mereka-Siksa mereka-Bunuh mereka -Bunuh mereka -Bunuh mereka –Dan-Sucikan lah tubuh mereka dan tempatkan lah -Tempat dimana kau berada-Tempat yang begitu suci-NERAKA)_

Dan sinilah , Kris dan teman-teman sedang menikmati hidangan lezat buatan Lay-Umma.

"mashita..!nyamiiee…."top jempol dari Xiumin

"Umma mu pintar memasak ne , ini benar-benar enak "puji Luhan dan di angguki yang lain minus Baekhyun dan Tao.

Baekhyun, entah mengapa ada yang salah dengan makanan ini namun dia belum tau dimana letak kesalahan sup daging ini , yang dia lihat ada aura warna lain di daging ini. Tao, dia hanya memperhatikan gege-gegenya makan dengan lahab , mungkin karena kejadian tadi digudang masih menyisakan trauma bahkan dia sampai tidak nafsu makan , ini lah yang jadi masalah bagi anak yang biasanya tidak berhenti makan Ck

"Baekkiee….aaaaaaaa"chanyeol menyuapi dengan genit. Baekhyun hanya pasrah dengan chanyeol.

"Taozi kenapa tidak makan , eum "khawatir Luhan.

"aa….aku….aah baiklah"ingin rasanya menolak tapi ini buatan umma kris rasanya sangat tidak sopan . Tapi , dia sekarang benar benar tidak nafsu untuk makan dan.

**_*(-O diablo - el diablo en la cara de este mundo-Ven lah-Ven lah-Se apoderó de ellos-Se apoderó de ellos-Mátalos-Mátalos-Mátalos-Y-Lávelos y colocar elcuerpo era el de un-El lugar donde se encuentre-El lugar es tan santo-HELL-)*_**

_(Wahai iblis – iblis di muka dunia ini-Datang lah -Datang lah -Siksa mereka-Siksa mereka-Bunuh mereka -Bunuh mereka -Bunuh mereka –Dan-Sucikan lah tubuh mereka dan tempatkan lah -Tempat dimana kau berada-Tempat yang begitu suci-NERAKA)_

Semuanya terdiam akibat angin yang berhembus. Mereka saling pandang satu dengan yang lain . namun bukan disinilah kejanggalan .

"igewoya..?"Hueek…"chanyeol memuntahkan makanannya . betapa terkejutnya chanyeol.! Terdapat kuku .

"uhuk uhuk hueeee ini…ini…apa ?"Sehun kai juga sama terdapat daging bukan, ini **LIDAH** dan Kai ini **MATA.**

"apaa aan semua ini….hueeekk" kyungsoo membuang piringnya yang terdapat **Telinga.**

BYUUUUURRR…..

Chayeol dengan berani menendang panic tempat sup daging tadi.

"APPAAA INIIII…..! triak Chanyeol dengan suara menggelegarnya.

"ini….seperti.."benar dugaan baekhyun , ada yang salah dengan sup daging ini.

"hiks….hiks….hiks….."badan Tao bergetar.

Bagai mana tidak ternyata didalam panci itu bukan sup biasa

Ada potongan jari, hidung , kaki, dan banyak tulang juga .—ternyata sup manusia.

"ini….tatooo …..chen "Baekhyun berbicara dengan sangat pelan

Semuanya berlari ada yang ke toilet ada yang keluar . dan inti nya mereka ,muntah – muntah tidak percaya akan yang mereka makan tdi adalah daging CHEN

"huweeeekkkk….!

"uhuk uhukkk huweeeekkkk huweekkk uhukk….!

"huweekkk hiks…..hiiiks….. huweeekkk….chen…hiks…chen…."xiumin shock tidak percaya makanan yang lezat tadi adalah daging kekasihnya. Bagai kehilangan akal dengan mata yang merah. Dia berlari mencari kris .

BUUGH….

"UMMA MU GILA…! GILAA…APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN …"emosi Xiumin menjadi-jadi.

BUUUGG…BUUGGH….

"kris…ge"tao membantu Kris yang tersungkur akibat tonjokan Xiumin.

"UMMA MU KANIBAL ….. DIA KANIBAL…. APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN DIA MEMBUNUH CHEN KAU TAU DIA MEMBUNUHNYA…..hiks…. hiks… dia membunuhnya….."Xiumin langsung ambruk.

Sedang kan yang lain hanya menatap miris. Mereka memegangi perutnya masing masing bagaimana teganya mereka ikut memakan daging temannya sendiri. Tapi mereka tidak tau.

"Dimana umma mu "

"kita cari ummamu"Sehun, kai, chanyeol, dan yang lain mengangguk .

Mereka pun mencari dengan memencar. Bahkan mereka juga mencari di gudang tempat Tao terjebak namun nihil LAY-umma tidak ada.

Baekhyun, Tao , Chanyeol mencari di kamar lay . kamar disini walau hanya kamar biasa namun aura disini benar – benar menyeramkan bagi baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap khawatir dengan Baekhyun dan Tao mereka berdua diam dan lebih tepatnya membeku muka mereka menjadi pucat.

"baekkie …taozi ..kenapa kalian …"chanyeol menguncang – guncang tubuh mereka.

"aah..ye..yeoli…."untungnya baekhyun cepat menyadari dan melawan makhluk lain yang merasuki dirinya . berbeda dengan Tao.

"Tao….tao…."tao pun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan baekhyun dan

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..AAAAAAAAA TAO…AAAAAA

Baekhyun berteriak kencang. Tubuh tao membiru dan urat-urat nya menampakkan aliran biru, mata tao memutih dan hidung tao mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"ada apa deng-…TAO!"teriak luhan

"kris cepat kemari…Tao"kai menyeret kris. "TAO …TAO…TAO"dengan berani Chanyeol dan Kris menggoncang tao agar sadar namun bagaikan batu tao tidak bergerak sedikitpun dia hanya berdiri dengantatapan kosong dan dari hidungnya terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Tao…byurrrr…"baekhyun menyimbur wajah tao dengan air garam. Dan betapa mengerikannya Tao langsung menatap tajam berjalan pelan dengan mata yang menjadi merah.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Tubuhnya seperti batu. Baekhyun benar-benar takut kali ini dia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh chanyeol. Tao terus berjalan sampai di depan lemari dia membuka dan ditemukan handycame. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan

"TAOOOOOOOOO….!"semuanya langsung berlari kearah Tao dan kris menggendong kekasihnya itu ala bridal style kea rah ruang tamu karena Tao pinngsan.

**SKIPTIME…..**

"A..aku ti…tidak percaya"

"jadi….benar..dia kanibal…"badan luhan langsung bergetar hebat , sehun hanya bisa memeluknya.

"aku tidak percaya lay-umma dia…."

Semuanya yang ada diruang tamu , semuanya menonton video yang ada di handycame tersebut. Divideo itu sepertinya didalam hutan , lay – umma sedang membakar sesuatu dan dimakannya dengan lahap.

"Huweekkkk…hiks…."Kyungsoo lari dan muntah lagi dan tak lama Luhan , Xiumin pun sama mereka ikut muntah juga.

Bagaimana tidak muntah, divideo itu lay-umma sedang memakan daging manusia dan dengan santainya menguliti tubuh itu tidak hanya itu dia mengorek isi perut, mencabut jantung, dan juga dia sedang memanggang bagian kaki dan tangan.

"baby guenchana ?"kris masih memeluk sang kekasih. Tao hanya mengangguk dia tidak tau apa-apa tadi. Kris dengan perhatian masih mengelap bekas darah yang berada dihidung nya Tao.

"mengapa lay-umma melakukan ini?"lirih Baekhyun

"kalian ingat akan peraturan dari guru Sooman , apakah ingat pesan dia "kali ini kyungsoo bersuara

Mereka pun terdiam

**...**

**...**

**FLASH BACK ON**

_"akan ku balas "_

_"kau tak akan bisa lepas"_

_"kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini"_

_"TAK AKAN KU BIARKAH KAU HIDUP…_

_SUHO SEONGSAENGNIM"_

_Setelah kejadian pemerkosaan yang melibatkan Tao. Sehun, Kai, Kris, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol sepakat akan membalas kan perbuatan bejat dari Suho- seongsaengnim. _

_ Dengan kesepakatan yang sudah bulat . mereka datang ke orang pintar atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan DUKUN. Dan disinilah mereka duduk ditempat yang sedikit penerangan bau dupa dan banyak benda-benda yang menurut mereka menyeramkan._

_"apakah kalian yakin , saya sudah memperingat kan kalian,hal ini akan tetap melekat pada kalian sampai kalian meninggal nanti,arraso"sebut saja Guru Sooman dia Dukun disini. Semuanya pun mengangguk karena emosilah disini yang menguasai._

_"kalian harus memakan daging dari korban, untuk mendapatkan kekuatan "sambungnya _

_"ingat, kalian perlu biodatanya, foto pribadinya, barang yang dia punya, dan tanah tempat berpijak "sarat nya_

_ Dan selama 2 hari, Tao. Sehun, Kai, Kris, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjalankan aksinya mematuhi syarat2 yang diberikan oleh guru Sooman. Malamnya mereka kembali dengan membawa lengkap syarat itu._

_"kami mohon buat dia sangat tersiksa melebihi apa yang dia lakukan terhadap teman kami,tao "ucap lantang Kris._

_"benar, kalau perlu kau siksa perlahan sampai akhirnya dia mati karena tersiksa"sambung chanyeol._

_ Tak beberapa lama Guru sooman pun seperti mengadakan upacara kecil-kecilan. _

_ 1 minggu kemudian kabar yang ditunggu-tunggu , Suho dia meninggal dunia dengan factor yang tidak diketahui._

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**...**

**...**

"Apakah kalian ingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan guru sooman :_ kalian harus memakan daging dari korban, untuk mendapatkan kekuatan . _dan kita tidak melaksanakannya"tutur kyungsoo.

"tapi kenapa ? kenapa? "chanyeol frustrasi

"mungkin Lay-umma masih belum bisa melupakan masalalunya "dan kalimat satu ini membuat semua nya terdiam.

"dia ingin membalaskan dendam kekasihnya"sambungnya lagi

"ck, kenapa dulu kita tidak sekalian membunuh lay-umma"sambung Kai.

"jadi kini kita dalam masalah besar "Sehun sedikit menampar pipinya

"ge…tao takut "

"tenang gege akan terus bersamamu"

"tapi hanya perasaan ku saja atau Lay-umma mengincar Tao"ucap Luhan

"aapa…apa… maksudmu Lulu?"

"entah apa yang kufikirkan tapi yang kulihat, Lay-umma menatap Tao dengan beda ,seperti ada rasa benci dan lagi yang selalu diganggu hanya Tao digudang dan sekarang juga , hanya Tao kan?"tutur Luhan. "baekhyun kau melihatnya kan ? ada yang selalu mengikuti tao , kau melihatnyakan ?"sambungnya dengan sedikit meremas bajunya.

"tunggu…tunggu…!jadi maksudmu umma ku mengincar Tao sebagai sasaran utama "kris memeluk Tao yang bergetar. "benar sasaran utama Tao"

"tapi kenapa ?kenapa malah Tao bukannya dia dulu yang menjadi korban "kris mengacak rambutnya.

"dulu seingatku, waktu …eumm maaf sebelumnya kalau aku bercerita tentang ini, aku takut membuat Tao mengingat masalalunya" cegah Kyungsoo.

"ceritakan ge ceritakan saja ,aku tidak apa-apa "Tao sambil meremas kemeja Kris. "yah ceritakan saja "

"dulu seingatku, waktu _Suho- seongsaengnim_ me….me…euum menyetubuhi Tao aku melihat kepintu seperti ada seseorang disana dan benar aku melihat Lay-umma menangis disana tanpa suara sambil menutup mulutnya "cerita Kyungsoo

"APAA!"

"jadi…ja…jadi…ummaku melihat ?"

"YAH..dan kurasa benar , kalau sekarang Lay umma ada rasa dendam terhadap Tao "

"Tao aku akan selalu bersamamu.."

"kami juga "

"kami akan menjagamu dan melindungimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**Coming Soon**

**...**

**...**

**_"aaaaaa andwe…aaaa""Luhan bahaya …!. Dimana Luhan?" . _**

**_kyungsoo kenapa kau ..kau melihat apa ? jangan takut kyungsoo kami disini._**

**_"baekhyun jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu itu bahaya . "andwee…luhan…luhan….". _**

**_dimana harus pergi dari sini, kita harus pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. _**

**_"kyungsoo kita harus pergi dari sini! Andwe aku tidak akan pergi..bila kita pergi kita akan mati ._**


End file.
